


Ace Pilots

by squireofgeekdom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Luke, Asexual Luke Skywalker, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: For the Ace Luke fic drive, for a prompt from @emptyolivejar:"Luke finding a community where’s he’s able to be open and comfortable about his aro ace-ness and support others in turn."Luke finds a community almost by accident within the rebellion. There are puns.





	Ace Pilots

Peals of laughter ring out from a corner of the hanger bay as Luke finishes up the routine maintenance checks on his X-Wing. He leans over the nose of the starfighter, looking around, but he doesn’t see any sign of where the noise is coming from.

He closes up all the systems and checks his chrono - he still has a couple hours before his mission briefing. 

“What do you think, Artoo?”

Artoo warbles:  _ Sounds like they’re having fun. _

“Yeah, I think so too.”

With nothing else pressing, he steps down the ladder of his X-Wing. After the crane lowers Artoo to the ground as well, he starts to meander in the direction of the laughter. Maybe Wedge had set up another round of impromptu poker, though to do it out in the open in the hanger bay would certainly be risking Leia’s wrath. Still, he can at least stop in for a moment before he goes to find Han and see what else needs tinkering with on the Falcon. 

Artoo trundles after him as he wanders towards the far corner of the hanger bay. As he gets closer to the sounds of conversation, three banners strung up between two A-wings - ones that had been set aside for weeks now for maintenance. Bright purples and greens catch his eye first - one of the banners has black, grey, white, and purple stripes, while the other has stripes in two shades of green, white, grey, and black as well. 

He can’t read the third one until he gets closer - it says ‘Ace Pilots’, with a little arrow running through the ‘Ace’. Artoo beeps excitedly, and the half-a-dozen-odd Rebellion folks lounging on a mishmash collection of crates and broken down equipment look over at him. 

“Hey, Luke,” Wedge is there, but it doesn’t look like they’re playing poker. “You need something? Was there a problem with the system checks?”

“Naw, everything checked out,” Luke says with a smile. “Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

“No fuss, just our bi-weekly meeting.” Wedge says, to a few chuckles. “... Pun not intended.”

Luke grins, “And I wasn’t invited to the party?” He says, a hint of laughter in his voice as he points at the sign. “Or are my pilot stats not good enough?”

But, as he looks around, he notices that nearly half the group - some of whom are starting to look a little uncomfortable - isn’t even pilots. He recognizes a couple of engineers, a tech and one of Draven’s agents. 

“Sorry,” He says, “I was just kidding. Didn’t mean to intrude.” He adds, taking a few steps back until he bumps into Artoo.

“No - it’s - it’s just a pun. It’s not about piloting.” Wedge says. “It’s not ace as in ‘good’, it’s ace, like asexual.”

“So, great.” One of the techs - he thinks their name is Kay - cuts in, to a few laughs. Wedge chuckles and nods.

“Asexual?” He looks around - there’s a twi’lek, two togrutas, a rodian in the back, and a handful of humans. 

Artoo beeps.  _ Asexuality: lack of sexual attraction to others, or low or absent interest in or desire for sexual activity.  _

“What he said,” Kay chimes in. 

“You mean -” Luke starts. “You mean there’s a word for it? You mean -” 

_ \- there’s a word for everyone, that it’s  _ not  _ just something for other species that don’t have a concept of sex, or droids? You mean there’s nothing wrong with me? _

_ You mean I’m not alone? _

“Yeah,” Wedge says, expression softening, “Yeah, there’s a word for it.”

Kay nudges an unoccupied crate in Luke’s direction with their foot. “We’ve got cupcakes. And puns. Lots more puns.”

He’s barely sat down when someone’s taken down the purple-striped banner and draped it over his shoulders. There’s a cupcake in his hand and he doesn’t know how it got there. 

Artoo warbles cheerfully next to him. 

“Yeah,” He says. “Yeah, you said it, buddy.”


End file.
